Traditional egg slicers comprise a base on which a boiled egg is placed, the base having a number of spaced parallel slots or recesses to receive cutter means for slicing the egg. The cutter means usually comprises a number of taught spaced strands of wire held by a frame hinged to the base. Thus, as the frame is hinged downwardly, the strands of wire cut the egg into thin slices, the strands of wire being able to pass right through the egg into the slots or recesses in the base.
The sliced egg has to be handled in some way to remove it from the base. This is both unhygenic and unnecessary handling also breaks up the fragile slices.
The invention aims to provide improvements in these respects.